Fallout Shelter objectives
Objectives are tasks that can be found in Fallout Shelter. At any given time The Overseer can have 3 objectives, which can be viewed in the objective menu. After completing the objective The Overseer will be rewarded with varying numbers of bottle caps, a lunchbox, a Mister Handy, or a pet carrier. Once a day, a challenge can be skipped for free by pressing the red X, and additional objectives can be skipped at the cost of Nuka-Cola Quantum by pressing the blue X. Once a challenge has been deleted or completed it will be replaced with a new one. It is important to note that any progress towards an objective will not count if done while on a quest, unless it involves leveling up dwellers in the Wasteland. Pets that add a multiplication to objective bonus help complete certain objectives faster. __TOC__ List of objectives and associated rewards Assign dwellers in the right room A dweller's abilities with effective values (after applying outfit modifiers) that are greater or equal to other SPECIAL abilities values of the dweller define the list of proficient abilities. E.g. if dweller has SPECIAL 4, 3, 4, 2, 1, 3, 3, he is proficient at Strength and Endurance (abilities with the highest value). When this objective is issued, the game creates a list of effective dwellers: dwellers whose highest ability (or one of the highest, if many are at the same level) corresponds to the room they currently work (except for living quarters). Then, if a dweller that is not in that list is assigned to work in a room that uses one of their highest abilities, this dweller is added to the list of effective dwellers and the objective progresses. Bald dwellers The number of bald dwellers in the Vault are counted as soon as you receive the objective. Male hairstyles 10, 21, and 24 all count towards this objective. A dweller with a bald haircut is added to the objective every time a dweller is customised to have it or every time a bald dweller enters the Vault. This means that bald dwellers who are sent to the Wasteland and then recalled immediately will add to the objective even if they were already previously counted. Raising SPECIAL stats For objectives that require you to raise special stats, each individual dweller is only counted once, be they specific specials, or any specials. For example, "Raise the agility of 6 dwellers" means six separate dwellers, a dweller who levels in agility twice does not add to the objective twice. It is the same for the "Raise any SPECIAL stat of (number) dwellers". Collecting resources When an objective requires you to collect resources under a certain amount of time, be it Power, Water, or Food, and the game is closed and reopened, the game calculates the total number of resources collected all at once during the time the game was closed if you have assigned a Mr.Handy to those resource rooms. This allows you to complete these objectives without having to rush rooms or create extra resource rooms. Category:Fallout Shelter gameplay es:Objetivos de Fallout Shelter fr:Objectifs de Fallout Shelter ru:Задачи Fallout Shelter uk:Завдання Fallout Shelter